The Affair
by Himeno-chama
Summary: She knew it was wrong to go after what doesn't belong to her. She knew what would happen to her career if it ever goes public. She knew how severe the consequences would be. She knew all that and yet, she couldn't let it go. After all, she was in love.


**The affair**

**Summary: **She knew it was wrong to go after what doesn't belong to her. She knew what would happen to her career if it ever goes public. She knew who severe the consequences would be. She knew all that and yet, she couldn't let it. After all, she was in love.

* * *

**Chapter one**

She fluttered opened her eyes and then sat up in her bed, dazed. With one hand covering her mouth, she released a tired yawned. It was a long and memorable night. Her attention was soon turned to the person whose bare back was now facing her. She smiled.

_Hm. What should I make for breakfast? _She thought as she quietly stepped out of the bed and then tiptoed across the gray carpet that lined her bedroom floor, towards her closet.

Her heart skipped a surprised beat as she opened her closet door and peered inside, for her pink fluffy robe. She glanced back and spotted her bedmate sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her.

"I-Ikuto… morning." She greeted and then turned back to her closet. As she grabbed her robe and began putting it on, she stated. "I didn't know you were awake."

Ikuto ran his right hand through his midnight blue silky hair that fashioned his head in a messy style. As she turned around and faced him, he beckoned. "Come and lay next to me."

"No thanks," she replied. With her hands secured on her hips, she added. "You need to get ready and be on your way."

His lips curved upwards into a mischievous smirk. He stood up and with his arms opened wide, made his way towards her. "After you grant my last request."

She jumped out of the way at the last minute to her right and stuck her tongue out at him. As she headed towards the door, she said. "If you don't hurry you will miss your flight," and then exit the room.

* * *

"-mu?"

"Amu?"

"Hinamori Amu!?"

The said girl flinched in her seat and then looked up from her cup of coffee that was engulfed in her hands on the table. She smiled at the man sitting opposite her. "Sorry Ikuto. What were you saying?"

Ikuto placed his cup of coffee on the table and then looked at her with a serious expression. After what seemed like a long and awkward moment, he released a long sigh. "I am sorry. I-"

"I know," interjected Amu. She tore her honey-colored eyes off him and back to her coffee. As she tightened her grip round the small white saucer, she added. "I know that you are a very busy person. Not only towards your company, but your family too. You even find time for me too, and that makes me very happy. It's just… so lonely when you are gone."

"Then come to Tokyo with me."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to complicate things more." Then she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Amu stood in-between Ikuto and her door, looking up into his deep azure blue eyes. With a solemn smile written on her face, she asked. "When will I see you next?"

"I can't say for sure."

"Oh. I see."

Ikuto leaned down and devoured her with kissed. He released her a couple minutes later, hyperventilating and then breathing on her lips mentioned. "Remember, you can call me anytime."

"But?"

"If not," he continued with an enthralled yet suggestive tone of voice. "I will have to punish you next time."

Her face turned beet red. In a spazzed tone of voice she replied. "Okay, I will."

"That's my girl," he said and quickly pecked her on the lips. Standing upright, he added. "I have to go now."

"Bye," she said as she watched him walked down the hallway towards the elevator. As soon as she closed her door, her legs gave out, causing her to fall onto the floor.

* * *

Amu staggered down the cement walkway that led to the university gate. Her happy, bubbly face was drained of life and color. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the clear blue sky. _I feel like the living dead._

"You look like the living dead."

Her eyes popped open wide. She brought her head back into its natural position, only to gasp out loud. Her face was suddenly as bright as the sunlight. "Utau!?"

Utau, Hoshina Utau, a girl her age with blonde hair done up in a ponytail that reached to her butt, took off her sunglasses and smiled at her long-time best friend. She smiled. "I am back Amu."

* * *

Amu followed Utau into her bedroom and watched as she fall forward into her bed. She sweatdropped as she took a seat on the edge. She spoke. "Um Utau, I have something to tell you."

Utau sat up in her bed with her legs crossed. She faced the shoulder length pink hair girl before her. "Let's see. You met a guy, fall in love, have sex and now you are hooked."

"Stop reading my mind!"

Utau moved to the edge of the bed and sat down beside her. She looked at her, smiling. "So, what's he like?"

Amu's face lit up as she faced Utau and began listing off. "His name is Ikuto and he owns a company. He tall with beautiful hair and eyes and… and he's…"

"And he's what?"

She looked away, frowning.

"Amu?"

"He's married and has a son," she mumbled out.

Utau shrieked out loud. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Amu stood up. "I know. I knew he was taken, but still… I didn't want to let him go. It's weird, but when we are together, it's like we are meant to be." She hung her head and then asked in a low voice. "You must hate me now, huh."

"No, I don't," Utau corrected. She lay back into her bed with her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. "Surprised but I don't hate you. What are you going to do going forward?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well," Utau began. "No matter what happens, I will always be on your side. I am here for you."

Tears rolled down the pinkette cheeks. "Thank you for understanding."

**End of chapter one**

* * *

**Well, that is that. Remember to leave a review on your way out. See you all in chapter two.**


End file.
